1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combustion engines and more particularly pertains to a new engine for converting linear motion into rotational motion without the use of a crank shaft or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combustion engines is known in the prior art. More specifically, combustion engines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art combustion engines include U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,994; U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,995; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,287; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,374; U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,768; and U.S. Pat. Des. 324,221.
In these respects, the engine for converting linear motion into rotational motion according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting linear motion to rotational motion in a combustion engine without the use of a crank shaft or the like.